Build talk:N/Rt SoLS Healer
__TOC__ Heroes Its built for heroes. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:17, 19 December 2007 (EST) You might add Signet of Sorrow as optional since heroes know when to spam it. --Nekrofil 16:30, 20 December 2007 (EST) I wouldnt go SLW as elite, necromancer RT healers have a pretty bad selection of elites thou... might be right.. forget I said anything =) 89.160.87.204 16:38, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Make it optional? SLW or WoR... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:48, 20 December 2007 (EST) I've been running a similar thing for ages, I see 3 things I'd like to change: Resilient and Recovery AND Mend B&S are counterproductive. Normally the skills are Protective was Kaolai and vengeful weapon, this makes the necro robust. Finally, we usually don't list uniques in equipment unless it serves a precise purpose, a good example of this is a greenie with both damage-type and suffix that contributes greatly to the efficiency of the build. Weapon of Remedy is my preffered elite for N/Rt heroes but that's what variations are for. Seb2net 17:48, 20 December 2007 (EST) How about Reaper's Mark for even more energy or Well of Power for support? Tycn 06:07, 21 December 2007 (EST) Thank you so much every one. I love this improved build. I prefer WoR as an elite - I have used SLW and Preservation, but SLW often makes overhealing, Preservation is too weak against enemy AoE. Reaper's Mark was good, but now it is not so good with long recharge time.　Icy Vein is another option, but I have not tested much... but I feel it is too much for Hero AI to decide when to heal and when to attack collectly, as well as many noobs like me. They just run into enemy to cast IV, are surrounded, and die. (Juddit 06:28, 21 December 2007 (EST)) Yeah, WoR is the best elite for N/Rt. I always use N/Mo + N/Rt + Rt/E (minion master + Lost Soul healer + supporter) in my team. If you throw out Recovery for Recuperation... You have a lot of energy so you can pay for that spirit. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:32, 21 December 2007 (EST) :I'm interested in what skill bar/stats you run on that Rt/E, kinda having trouble thinking of Rt hero builds >_< I'm mostly interested in the synergy with the team since I always like Rt and N team combo's 121.45.196.101 07:05, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::I have tested Recuperation. It is wonderful where many DD-type mobs are crawling but Recovery is better where you meet many condition-spamming mobs (trapper, sin, dervish and so on). Anyway, there was no energy problem with Recuperation (except some torment area), especially with MM hero in my team. Maybe better with radiant insignias. (Juddit 10:43, 27 December 2007 (EST)) Just a note on the equipment section, all (max) staves have +10 inherent mod anyway, i believe Araziel 14:10, 21 December 2007 (EST) That's why I prefer Hourglass... permanent +15 energy. And, where's a resurrection skill? DPS to conserve energy or Flesh of My Flesh, anybody? Dr4goN 04:43, 22 December 2007 (EST) :We can have one hard rez in optional slot. But I think rez skill is totally "optional", especially in Hero skill bar. It depends on where you go and what you wanna do in that area.(Juddit 05:30, 22 December 2007 (EST)) Reccomending one of the staves which are near impossible to get in the game is just error. I'm changing it to reflect the function of this build. Seb2net 05:43, 22 December 2007 (EST) Advantages What're the advantages of using this over a generic monk hero healer? While i rarely use hero healers, since i usually let the henches heal in normal pve, the henches rarely have problems with no e management so i dont see why this would be any better then a monk.Bob fregman 19:13, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Well.....if you take the blood hench then yeah the monk hench have no energy problems if you dont take the blood hench then well they suck so horribly at e-manage, These N/Rt healers seem to normally be taken as a backup healing in HM, but in NM could easily be used to replace the healer hench. This build still needs some tweaking in my eyes but most of these builds run a near identical skill set no matter who makes them. 121.45.196.101 06:58, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::When i PvE, i use either 2 hero eles and a hero MM or 3 hero eles, the two ele henches, and the 2 monk henches, with few exception in certain areas. I've never had any notable troubles with this setup, no blood henches used.Bob fregman 13:55, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Yeah but what sort of PvE are you doing something like this can be very handy in HM Gwen Dungeons and also most healer builds for hero's only get used of their is at least 2 human players as this allows you to carry hero's for dmg and support 121.45.196.101 18:06, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::In which case, why take this over a monk.Bob fregman 20:04, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::when your 2 monks have run out of energy this guy will still be spamming away and the spirits + urn give you party support (I use Rejuv and life spirits)and this is also very effective at clearing conditions, to me its more like a support healer taking the position that alot of people would normally run a paragon in. In HM your mains are still the 2 monks but this guy just assists by taking off the pressure of spikes and party wide dmg/pressure, also the skill set is very simple so a hero can run the build with 0 micro needed for it to run at full potential 121.45.196.101 22:47, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Perhaps the question is, would this guy + 2 monks be better than 3 monks? Or 2 monks and a support paragon? -- 121.44.83.214 02:23, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Well I guess that all depends on your team setup and what area you are in I think in most cases it would be better then 3 monks but there are some team setups where paragon would synergies a lot better 121.45.196.101 05:36, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::This build uses the hero's AI and how it uses Signet of Lost Souls for its energy management. I would consider using this a lot in some of my runs in PvE Joshgt2 (Talk) 09:34, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Three hero monks become three 0-energy hero monks too often. They tend to heal same target who is heavily attacked and over-heal so much. This hero also overheals one character, but he/she has more energy. I feel one of the largest disadvantage of this build is lacking of interrupt and hex removal. Mo/Me healer can have WoH, some hex removal and interrupts. This is a reason why I prefer WoR as an elite for this build - you can have some damage dealing power with decent healing + condition removal + infinite energy. (Juddit 11:16, 26 December 2007 (EST)) Permission to change bar to I'm not realing seeing the point of having a low energy pool from Ashes. It'd limit Soul Reaping significantly. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:16, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Well Ashes has some advantages it increases their armor and acts as a party heal, its not really needed but can be useful and if your going to use reapers mark, should probably use more high-e skills since even on the bar I have been testing energy doesn't seem to be a problem and its more e-intensives thanks to the ashes + rejuv spirit, I think the main bar should be versatile what skills are selected as elite and if you take res or not and what weapon spell depends on the area and personal pref >_<121.45.196.101 12:09, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::Me thinks the main bar is so sweet :D it is now so versetile that u can make any changes u whant uself and making the main bar more specific will certainly ruin this feature, me thinks no need for change :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 09:29, 25 December 2007 (EST) Variant - WoR , SLL Isn't this practically a WoR or SLL Healer , Just with no elite? Lol.. Dosnt really deserve it's own build IMO. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 03:28, 26 December 2007 (EST) :I dont get ur point here actually :/ WoR and SLL are Rits no? This one uses completely the opposite concept of a necro as a healer, yes i know that it was nerfed to hell in PvP but SR nerf had no negative effect on such builds in PvE as there still is energy gain from minions and large ammounts of dieing shit. This exact build with its limitless energy is a wonder in PvE, surely some people could complain about why the munk skills are not used.. but hey, every expirienced enough player knows that without Devine favor Munk skills just dont work well enough, also such builds are and were used for a long long time in Guild Wars HM PvE and got largely approved by most of the users (the birthplace of such build is GW Guru, Sab is the outhor is i am not mistaken) so i do aprove it as a build. [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:06, 26 December 2007 (EST) This build already exists http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/Rt_Icy_Veins_Healer --90.230.123.241 21:18, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Except this build doesn't have Icy Veins...-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 21:21, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::And the usages are quite different. Tycn 04:38, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::and this is PvE [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 05:18, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::: I really think we should keep this build and just rework it and list the variant skills and what they should replace, wiki really needs at least one N/Rt resto for PvE as they can be really usefull. 121.45.196.101 07:41, 27 December 2007 (EST) :I know that build, and there WAS another build like this in pve. This is because I had abondoned this build once, but it seems that many people would like to keep N/Rt healer alive. And now, we have very good time to exploit the idea. (Juddit 10:33, 27 December 2007 (EST)) ::Also Icy Veins healer doesn't spank hero AI's ability to instantly change targets. This taps that topic pretty good, all night. --20pxGuildof 13:24, 27 December 2007 (EST) IV as an optional Elite IV is a nice Elite for PvE if u run a fast-killing character, add it maybe? [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 09:34, 28 December 2007 (EST) Sab's N/Rt from his 3 necro team Stats: 12 resto, 10 channeling, 8+1+1 Soul reaping This is what is used in Sab's 3 necro team its very good N/Rt for supporting 2 monk hench and adding dmg without running out of energy =)121.45.196.101 06:42, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Yeh, I prefer this bar. WoR is the only elite worth running on it anyway, and Splinter is indispensable. The only thing that build lacks is hex removal, but usually you can get by tanking hexes (although sitting out faintheartedness is frustrating). -Auron 09:04, 4 January 2008 (EST) Rupture Soul for blinding Rupture Soul is a spawning power skill. With necro primary, it's only gonna last 3 seconds. Not sure if that's useful at all. --Voidvector 00:31, 22 January 2008 (EST) :At first, that sentence was "A nice way to speed up resurrections with Life is to bring Rupture Soul for a nice resurrect". I editted "Life" to "Restoration" with appearent reason, but now I guess we should delete this sentence at all. (Juddit 04:15, 24 January 2008 (EST)) ::Now there is no sence to have that sentence and we should delete it. There is no 2 optional slots in this build and Rupture Soul and Restoration is far from good by themselves. Of course you can bring Restoration instead of DPS or FomF but that change just hinder the build. With this "combo", you will only have some more burned (fried/freezed or anything) corpses. (Juddit 22:46, 2 March 2008 (EST)) Wail of Doom as an optional Elite I tested and it was good enough (with recent buff). WoD will not compete with another powerful weapon spell like Great Dwarf Weapon and supply decent interrupting power. (Juddit 18:36, 7 February 2008 (EST)) this build...... has to be one of the best hero builds ever created. maybe some skills it may not use well but depending what kinda area you are touring (especially in Eotn since you seem to get aids from more or less EVERY enemy) stick Resilient weapon & weapon of remedy on this skill or if u want a bit of melee support the use weapon of warding but either way the hero knows how to use both combinations. Im very happy with this build - speaking from a monks perspective it really really takes the pressure off because cause even if you dont get rid of the hexs that plague your team this hero will do the dirty work (given the right skills)I love this build so much that I run this hero with a WoH hybred monk. this build can more then hold its own - i love it 78.146.16.145 23:30, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Maybe the most important point of this build is its flexibility. The core of this build is SoLS, MB&S, SL, PWK and Life - not relyed on an Elite so much. You can change an elite as you like (I feel WoR is the best though) or you can go third skill line with ease (drop Soul Reaping). With some micro, you can have even a BiP (8 rank in blood is enough). It IS GuildWars that thinking free and adjusting the bar to your environment and purpose. (Juddit 23:34, 29 February 2008 (EST)) Blood Ritual? Well, it got buffed to 5 energy, and everyone knows heroes love to spam it... Why not put in optional with attributes 12, 11+1+1,6+1. That makes 11 seconds for BR, and the hero still heals between spams. Keep in mind this would be only good if put in variants, not on the main bar. Justing6 01:08, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Yes, they love to spam it... too much. And AI can't use touch skill well (ex. Healing Touch - they run into frontlines to touch and die often). BTW if you use this build on your bar, BR is viable I think. (Juddit 23:41, 29 February 2008 (EST)) Foul Feast is too good. Brainlessly good. (Juddit 22:13, 7 March 2008 (EST)) :In only specific areas of PvE. But usually in PvE areas with condis, there tends to be a lot of condis. Where you'll probably take a Cautery Sig or Martyr or RC or Extinguish char anyways. Foul Feast is good though. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:17, 8 March 2008 (EST) Sundering Weapon... sry but...why the hell in caster heavy parties? Illoyon 18:41, 5 February 2009 (EST) Seriously Someone clean up the optional section, it's hurting my fucking eyes. Brandnew. 09:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :done--Relyk 09:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::When it says Foul feast for SoLS, isn't that a variant as opposed to a skill to put in the second optional slot?Supa balla 03:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, I use Clamor of Souls for this build, may sound strange but there are good reasons behind this. I set attributes to 12 channelling 11 resto and 6(+2+1) SR - basically to get the maximum from splinter weapon possible, but retain spammability (ie, better energy than rit version, despite only being 4 hits nec heroes can cast more often). Low SR spec means Reapers Mark or Icy Veins aren't particularly effective and giving heroes two weapon spells so they cover splinter weap is seriously counter productive. Clamor is typically a 'free' semi spammable aoe spell as heroes hold kaolai mostof the time. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 21:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Tis a very versatile concept.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PwK Why is it still here? +10 AL isnt worth taking (shields give +8) and the party heal is only every 25 seconds. There is even more problem with it. It disables your weapon bonus, probably means less energy, means Soul Reaping will be less usefull. Don't get me wrong, this build has alot of energy alrdy, but in certain situations having higher max energy is nice (ex taking recupertaion, fighting dungeon boss where nothing dies)Sebv2727 10:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Get wep or warding instead of PwKSebv2727 14:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a pretty good party heal, the +armor gain isnt and never was the point of the skill, just an additional bonus. You have less maximum energy, sure, but SR and lolSoLS means that is far from an issue. - AthrunFeya - 16:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) derp Other Blood Magic elites (spec 10+1 into Blood Magic and 8+1 into Soul Reaping). Other Curses elites (spec 10+1 into Curses and 8+1 into Soul Reaping) Where does the headpiece go?--GWPirate 19:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :i lol'd--Bluetapeboy 19:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC)